


Is this how you live?

by Mythicotta



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Confusion, Other, lmao you know he is still wearing his bandana, please help this bird, shun is confused, shun is having culture shock, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicotta/pseuds/Mythicotta
Summary: As shun Kurosaki and reiji Akaba come to their agreement shun finds himself living with the akabas.And he doesn’t know how to do that
Relationships: Implied Reiji Akaba/Shun Kurosaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Is this how you live?

Shun Kurosaki stood in the elevator with a tiny bag of the things he owned. It wasn’t much but he knew that reiji was going to be a better help in finding Leo Akaba and ruri. He and yuuto briefly discussed him living at lds tower, to which they had come to an agreement that it was for the better. His heart pained a little bit, yuuto.. the last thing he had left of home. but they had made an arrangement to meet up once every week. So they could go over what they found, a good plan. He thought as he came to the floor reiji said to meet him at. He knew this was reijis business floor. Where his personal office was. So he assumed he should go inside. As he stepped inside he saw reiji in what looked like a cows neck sweater with an argyle pattern and his signature scarf on it. “You’re here.”  
He marked, shun snapped back  
“What, you surprised?”  
“Just didn’t take you as the type to blindly trust an Akaba.”  
“The hell does that mean!”  
Reiji fixed his glasses before changing the subject “I will show you to your living quarters.”

Kurosaki had mostly been expecting to live with the students who did the school full time- or set him up with an office that has a mattress in it, the best he was thinking was maybe a hotel room. The last fucking thing he was expecting was personally living with the Akaba’s. But here he is, right outside his guest room as reiji was explaining how the security system he programmed worked.  
“Now that, that is done with. I will give you time to be comfortable. Breakfast is normally served at 9:00 am and dinner will be done at 6:30 pm. but I want to talk to you at 10:15 am sharp. So don’t be late.” He said as he left. Well that meant he was given the afternoon aside from dinner, To get comfortable. As he opened the door and...

well he didn’t know what he was expecting. The room he was going to be staying in met and defied all his expectations at the same time. He saw what looked like a king sized bed pushed back on the wall, a dresser, seating area, And a board with some bookshelves on it. And many other features he probably hadn’t even noticed, he put his bag down and shut the door but as he did he saw a square form around where his hand was set on the door and it made a line that was moving up. Started, he tried tugging his hand away but it was as if he was stuck there, he the realized it was scanning his hand and when it was finished it flashed red and said   
“not part of the system, not part of the system.” Over and over again.. that’s right, his handprint must not exist in standard. As it was on its fifth time saying that it stopped halfway through and let go of his hand where the square turned into a smiley face saying

“Enjoy your stay SHUN KUROSAKI.”  
He looked at his hand and then at the door- When had that bastard gotten his hand print? Oh... maybe just not. He shuddered as he walked away from that. He entire area was much more decorated then reijis office. As his eyes drifted towards the tiny seating area he saw a silver tray that had toiletries on it. Damn rich people. Assuming he hadn’t brought his own toiletries. As he thought about his tooth brush that looked like the bristles had been attacked by a tornado... maybe new ones weren’t that bad.

He looked up and around the room only to see a camera. He was being watched, by instinct he went into a defensive position. He carefully stalked seeing it follow him through the room. He felt his face flush a bit when he realized they might watch him change clothes or the worst thing to a teenager like himself. Do something embarrassing. 

As his hand found a door knob he opened as saw a nice bathroom. Nothing much, for this houses standards. But it had a separate bathtub and shower- so that was interesting. He decided to take off his jacket and rest on the edge of the shower. He saw his reflection in the mirror. God he looked like shit. The past few days had been mostly sleepless or spent on watch. He hadn’t bathed in awhile so he looked filthy. He very much didn’t match the room he was staying in.  
He looked around again and couldn’t see any cameras in here. AT LEAST they had enough decency to do that. He stepped out of the bathroom and looked at the bed as he carefully put his beat up bag next to it and laid down on it. 

If he felt far from home before. This was a new level. The bed was definitely one of the softest if not the softest surfaces he had ever been on. As he felt the bed move under his weight he shot up and padded around carefully on the bed. He forgot about the security cameras and doing nothing embarrassing and he moved over on the bed only to feel that sink in as well. He moved on the bed with the same grace as a new born baby deer until he sat at the foot of the bed with his feet extended towards the head pushing one foot in and the other.

“Oh this is a feature.” He said quietly. His previous bed hadn’t been anything special. Just your normal spring bed- god. When was the last time he slept on a real bed.  
Probably the night before the invasion. He didn’t want to think about that right now as he laid down his head on the foot and and feet on the head end of the bed.   
He had to admit he found a strange comfort in the bed sinking under his weight now. This certainly was an upgrade to the concrete using his jacket as a pillow for a bed, he had slept or well tried to sleep on the night before with yuuto. His heart ached.. yuuto. His best friend, partner.. he knew that in a few days they would meet up... a few days... he will see yuuto again..  
And he is a step closer to finding ruri. He will find her.

He felt the exhaustion hit him. As his eyes became tired and decided he would go to sleep, even if that meant he was going to miss out on whatever food was being served for dinner.


End file.
